


11 Ways Dan and Casey Showed They Love Each Other (And One Way They Said It)

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a year, in moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Ways Dan and Casey Showed They Love Each Other (And One Way They Said It)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Suchthefangirl.

**January**

Dan stood at the door to the bar and watched the snow fall.

"Casey, I can't go home."

"Why?"

"I lost my scarf."

"You had it when we got here."

Dan's fingers touched his bare neck. "I lost it," he said plaintively. "Charlie gave it to me for Christmas, and I lost it."

Casey sighed. "I'll find it." And he did, exactly where Dan had left it. "Come here," he said to him, and turned him so he could settle the scarf around his neck.

"Let's go home," he said, and Dan smiled as Casey steered him into the snow.

 **February**

On Valentine's Day, Dan got a flower delivered. Not flowers, just one, and it wasn't signed.

"I have a secret admirer," he told Casey, beaming.

"So you do," Casey agreed.

"You don't have one."

"No. I don't."

"That might have something to do with me being cooler than you," Dan said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes," Casey agreed, "that must be it. Or you have some creepy stalker fan who's going to ambush you when you get home tonight."

That night, Dan wore his flower pinned to his pocket on the air. He also made Casey walk him home.

 **March**

"I'm just saying…"

"Danny."

"I'm just _saying_ …"

" _Danny_."

"Hypothetically, what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with you going to Hawaii at the drop of a hat because you're sick of the snow?"

"Yes."

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically."

"Nothing. If, you know, you don't want a job to come home to."

"You could come with me."

"To Hawaii. Tomorrow."

"Sure. We're both entitled to a midlife crisis. Let's just have one at the same time."

"So…hypothetically…we'd be going to Hawaii tomorrow."

"To escape the snow, yes."

"Ok, Dan. Let's go."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"You know we can hear you, right?"

"…now we do."

 **April**

On April 22nd, Dan showed up at Casey's apartment with beer and all five Rocky movies. He pushed past Casey and made himself at home on the couch.

"This is…unexpected."

"I was bored," Dan said.

"So you decided to come over here and watch movies with me."

"I did," Dan agreed, opening a beer and holding it out.

Later, halfway through the second movie, Casey pressed pause and turned to Dan.

"You know that today—"

"I know."

"I mean, it was my anniversary."

"I know, Casey. I was there. Now shut up and watch the movie."

So Casey did.

 **May**

Dan fell asleep on their couch after the show.

Casey puttered around the office for a while and debated waking him. He'd cramp his neck sleeping curled up like that, but he knew that Dan hadn't been sleeping well lately, and it seemed almost cruel to wake him when he looked so content.

Instead, he covered Dan with his jacket and sat down with his feet propped on the desk.

That was how Dana found them in the morning, and it turned out that Casey was the one who couldn't move his neck for two days.

Dan mocked him mercilessly.

 **June**

"I want to go swimming."

"Then go swimming," Casey said, glancing up from his computer.

"No, I mean, like in the ocean."

"You know, this might not be LA, but there _are_ beaches here, and it _is_ the summer."

"Yeah, but who wants to go to the beach by himself?"

"Why would you have to go by yourself?"

"Who would go with me?"

"I would."

Dan craned his neck to look at Casey for a long moment. "Your bathing suit is plaid, isn't it?"

"…maybe?"

"Hm, on second thought, I don't think I'd want to be seen with you, sorry."

 **July**

It was too hot to do anything on the fourth, so they sat in Casey's air conditioned apartment and watched the fireworks through the window.

"We're kinda lame, aren't we?" Dan asked, and Casey shrugged.

"Better lame than a puddle on the sidewalk."

"That should be a bumper sticker," Dan said sleepily.

"It's cruel and unusual punishment for a holiday to be like this. You can't even _move_. Who wants to celebrate?"

"Not me."

They fell asleep before the fireworks finished.

In the morning, Dan woke with his head on Casey's lap, Casey's fingers tracing meaningless patters through his hair.

 **August**

Dan took Charlie school shopping because Casey wasn't cool enough anymore.

Actually, he never had been, but Charlie was finally old enough to realize that.

"Here's the thing I don't get," Charlie said. "Why do you bother?"

"With what?"

"The thing with Dad."

"What thing?"

"The… _thing_." He waved a hand. "You practically live together, you clearly care about each other, hell, you're more family to me than my own mother is…so why do you bother hiding that?"

"We're not hiding anything," Dan said, and Charlie shook his head.

"Yeah, ok," he replied, and that was the end of the conversation.

 **September**

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a leaf on my desk?"

"It's the first leaf of the fall, Casey."

"And you gave it to me, why, exactly?"

"It's a gesture."

"Of…?"

"…fall?"

Casey grinned. "And people wonder why you have no luck with women."

"First of all, luck has nothing to do with it. Second of all, I haven't been _trying_ to get women, but I'll remind you that _I_ was the one with a secret Valentine admirer. Finally, I will have you know my track record is impeccable."

"Clearly your definition of impeccable is different from mine."

"Happy fall, Casey."

 **October**

"You missed my Halloween costume," Dan said when Casey showed up at Anthony's after the show.

"Yeah, well, after getting stuck in an airport for seventeen hours, that's kinda the least of my problems."

"It was great. You'd have appreciated it."

Dana nodded beside him. "It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen."

"The kind of thing that would frighten off children, and possibly small dogs," Jeremy agreed from the corner.

"I thought it was cute," said Natalie.

Dan took a bow, and went off to get more drinks.

"What was he?" Casey asked, and Dana smirked.

"You."

 **November**

"Happy anniversary," Casey said as they were cleaning up from Thanksgiving dinner. He knew from the way the glass slipped a little in Dan's fingers that he had forgotten.

"You too," Dan said.

Later, he brought Casey a piece of pie with a candle stuck in it. Casey laughed and got up to hug him. Somehow it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to turn his head, press his lips to the edge of Dan's hair, just where it met his neck.

Then Dan kissed him, and it wasn't easy at all…it was complicated, and imperfect, and beautiful.

 **December**

Dan fell asleep before the ball dropped on New Years Eve, and Casey didn't have the heart to wake him.

He watched the clock tick over into the new year, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on Dan's forehead. Dan made a tiny noise and shifted a little, but didn't open his eyes. Casey rested his hand against Dan's chest and watched his eyelids flutter as he dreamed.

"Love you," Casey whispered with barely any sound at all, and he fell asleep to the sounds of cheering and horns outside, and Dan's slow even breathing beside him.


End file.
